The Boy and The Genie
by GladiusNocturno
Summary: Up in Atlas Academy, young Oscar waits for the return of his dear friends. Bored and lonely, he decides to turn to the only person around with whom he can talk, the ancient genie named Jinn.


_**The Boy and The Genie**_

Life use to be so simple. Wake up at dawn, check the chickens, make sure the pumpkins hadn't been eaten during the night, grab some tomatoes and start with breakfast for his dear aunt. A part him missed the good old days, there is no place like home as they say. But what is home? His aunt once told him that home was wherever he was with the people that loved him, it could be back in his peaceful farm or anywhere in which he was with his dear friends. Unfortunately for young Oscar, his friends had left him behind. He couldn't blame them, it wasn't as if they didn't want to be with him, they all had a mission, their first official huntsman mission, he knew how important it was and he was proud that such amazing people cared for him…but that didn't make that cold empty room up in Atlas Academy any less lonely.

Oscar Pine, a boy merely 14 years old had been given a great burden that he never asked for. The boy was the latest reincarnation of Ozma, the hero of legend, tasked with guiding the world to peace…or die again trying. He knew the importance of his new found role, but he still feared his fate. He dreaded the implication of his merge with Ozma. He tried to hide a bit how much the idea terrified him, how he might lose himself, how he might just be just another of the endless lifes of a lost man fighting a seemingly pointless war against the woman he once loved. He didn't ask for this…yet here he was, thousands of miles from his house, up in the skies of another kingdom, sitting on the floor with a million questions in his mind.

The boy was starting to get a bit impatient. General Ironwood was someone he didn't know if he could trust, but it didn't matter, he just sent him to his room like a child while he attended other matters. It wasn't as if he wanted to see him, he was a bit frightened of the man, but he just wanted someone to talk to. The mission had extended longer than he thought and he didn't want to bother Ruby by calling her….but he was just so bored.

He started toying around with his cane, the long memory. He extended it and retracted it and extended again. He did that for a couple of minutes before he had the idea of playing with it, pretending to be a noble knight of old…which in a way, he was.

"Aha! You didn't expect that! Takes this! Hiieeee-Yaah!", his imaginary enemy had no chance against his might…and neither did that fancy vase he accidently sent crashing to the floor. "No, no, no, no, no! Oh geez….".

Maybe playing pretend wasn't the best idea. How about playing with the tennis ball he found near the Atlas Academy gym? "_CRASHHHH_". Welp, there goes that expensive painting of Atlas' floating island, crashing all the way down. "Oh, come on!".

How about a book? Surely the Academy had a library, right? yeah, but only for students and sadly the little farm boy didn't have a library card on hand.

Jaune had left him a board game…..that he would have to play alone…it was like being back at home again! Although that certainly didn't cheer him up.

Right! his new scroll had video games, of course that would get rid of the boredom, right? "Parental control?! Are you kidding me, Ironwood?!".

"_Sign_" Oscar was defeated. It seemed like boredom was going to be the end of him after all. Salem couldn't compete with that…maybe.

The boy sat on the floor once more, pondering and reflecting on his situation. His friends, his probably soon to be over life, and that fate that terrified him. His hand started toying with a piece of metal to his side, but he didn't pay much attention to what he was doing, his mind has too busy.

He wondered if continuing with this trip was the right thing to do. If Salem couldn't be beaten, then him giving away his sense of self was pointless, right? Was this it for him? Just another Oz who lives for nothing, dies for nothing without a mark on the world and is forgotten until the next sucker gets this curse. Was he really that worthless?

In times of self-doubt, talking to someone, anyone, could help you reach clarity…but he was alone, not even Ozpin was there anymore. Only him in an empty room, just him, his cane and the piece of metal he was toying with…the piece of metal.

Oscar realized what he was doing and with what he was playing with, the Relic of Knowledge, the legendary artifact from the Gods themselves. Ruby had entrusted its safety to him, but in his boredom, he must have forgotten he was even carrying it. The Relic could answer any question he had, there were so many question in his head….but the Relic could only answer one. He couldn't use it for something so selfish….but the ancient artifact did have something that could help him feel less abandoned, or rather someone.

Oscar took the Relic of Knowledge, he was a bit hesitant, but a bit of company couldn't hurt, right? He put the lamp close to his mouth and very shyly whispered, "Jinn".

Time froze, the birds outside his window stayed in place midair, the students walking around the outside court of Atlas Academy became but statues. From the relic, blue mist started to pour out and a figure emerged from it, a giant woman appeared in the tiny room promptly bumping her head on the ceiling.

"Ow! Seriously! you humans should have more consideration for tall people!" Jinn complained rubbing her head in a bit of pain.

Oscar couldn't hide his smile at seeing the blue lady in front of him, finally someone to talk to…and it was a gorgeous and a bit revealing woman. As soon as he realized this, Oscar started to blush and quickly shifted his head away from her, his heart rising nervously.

Jinn was an ethereal and magical being, she had no problem in reducing her size into something more comfortable for her space. "Ah. Much better" She said while stretching her arms, Oscar picking a look and immediately closing his eyes and turning once more.

"Now. What is your questi…." Jinn was happy to finally answer her last question, but her attention was caught by the little boy curling into a ball out of shame and shaking nervously. She took a look at herself and addressed the farm boy, "You know…I can change into something more modest if you like".

"I wasn't staring! I swear!". Oscar answered with a crack on his voice, but Jinn just chuckled at the sight of the little nervous wreck that had summoned her.

The genie glided across the room as if she was made of the same mist that surrounded her. From the mist, a less revealing dress materialized on her, it was more modest but it didn't hide her beauty. She had a joyful smile as she landed on a bed, laying on her side with her head resting on her hand as she looked at her summoner. "Better?".

Oscar shyly and hesitantly looked at her, her new look still made him feel nervous, but at least he felt a bit better. He nodded, still blushing a little.

"Good, now tell me, what is your question?".

"I…" Oscar was about to answer but immediately he felt remorse for what he did, "I shouldn't have summoned you. I'm sorry, I don't have a question".

"No, you shouldn't have, but I know you have a question, many really. So, go on, ask". She said with a sweet voice.

Oscar considered asking something. Surely she could tell him if his live is worth something, or even if he will still be him after the merge with Ozma….but there was only one question…and it wasn't his. "I can´t. I want to, but you can help my friends more later, it's not fair for me to…".

"I know. But you must have summoned me for a reason" She sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, "Come on, tell me".

"I…just wanted someone to talk to…" This was stupid, he thought to himself, but Jinn wasn't mad at all, she was smiling and looking at him being a mess.

"I see" She stood up and started hooping one foot at the time, playfully dancing in front of the young boy. "Well, is not like either of us is doing something better. How about with talk about you fear?".

Oscar was surprised, Jinn read him like a book? Was it so obvious how he was feeling?

"How did I know? You are a cutie. I know everything, remember? But yes, it is obvious how you feel" Jinn said before spinning and letting herself fall, floating in the air as if laying on a hamaca. "You fear your fate. The fate of thousands before you. Just another Oz in a sea of Ozes. I can't say I blame you; I mean, I would be terrified too".

Oscar took a deep breath. He couldn't hide his worries at all. He grabbed his cane and looked at it with sorrowful eyes, "I didn't ask for this. All my life I just wanted to live a peaceful life. I would have been contempt with staying at the farm, grow older there, it would have been a boring life but it would have been my life".

Jinn glided closer to his face with serious eyes, "You know you can´t lie to me. But don't try to lie to yourself too".

"What?".

"Huh. Contempt at the farm? Sweetie, you only say that because you are afraid of the future, but you are forgetting your dreams, your wishes". She floated back and put on a kind smile once more. "You always dreamed of a life of adventure, exploring the world and helping other people. And now look at you. You are in a floating island up in the sky with a fated magical duty, isn't that exciting?".

"But I didn't want this fate. And is not even my fate. I'm just a tool, another body for Oz to do his job. I'm not different from a rental car, I'm just…" Jinn stopped his little rant by pinching his nose playfully, "Ow, ow!".

"You are not seeing the bigger picture" Jinn said before gliding back and landing on the floor on top of some pillows that magically appeared from her blue mist. "I've made mind".

"What do you mean?".

Jinn chuckled as she hugged a small pillow. "I'll make an exception for you. I'll give you one, just one free question. Ask me anything that your heart desires. Just remember, I can't tell you the future".

Oscar was shocked, a free question? He could ask anything. Is he going to be himself? Is his life worth something? Is he just another Oz? Is he even doing the right thing?...is this right?. The power of unlimited knowledge was in his hands, he had a million questions….But as soon as he took a look at the genie smiling while she rubbed her face on a pillow, only one question came to his mind.

"Jinn….Are you happy?".

Jinn put the pillow down and gave him a soft and kind smile, "You know I can answer more important questions".

"Yeah…but that's the one I wanted to ask". Oscar replied, his eyes showed determination, he wanted to stick with what his heart was compelling him to do. "You have been in that lamp for centuries, even longer than that, and will always be in there…That's the destiny the Gods gave you…doesn't it get lonely?".

The genie threw a pillow on his face, much to his annoyance, but he quickly was surprised at the cute laughter coming from the beautiful lady. "You are so sweet. But you don't have to worry about me. I have it easier than my siblings, that's for sure".

"How so?".

Jinn looked at him with a serine smile, it was a warm and a bit melancholic look. "I told you. I know everything. I know how the flower fields of Anima smell even though I've never dance there. I know how the waterfalls of Vale look even though I've never seen their natural beauty. I know how it feels to love and be loved by your family, your friends and by that special someone…even though I've never experienced it myself. It does get lonely at times, but you don't have to worry about me, I don't feel I've missed out on this world…and I'm grateful for the few people I actually get to meet, specially those with a kind heart like yours".

Oscar's eyes teared up a little. Jinn had accepted her fate, her destiny as an eternal prisoner of the relic…should he do the same?

"You are thinking about this the wrong way, Oscar".

Oscar's eyes got wide, he forgot that the genie could read him like an open book, of course she knew of the thoughts that filled his mind and the worries that made his heart heavy.

Jinn kneeled close to him and gently caressed his cheek. "You are seeing your fate as your destiny and let me tell you, they are two different things".

Oscar let out a tear that Jinn quickly washes away, "Your fate is to become the next incarnation of Ozma. You can't change that. But you have control over your destiny. Your destiny is a goal you have to aim for and work towards it".

"But can I? How can I if I won't be me anymore?".

"You don't see it? You will never stop being who you are. You will be a part of something, the best part of it. You have an opportunity, to learn from Ozma's mistakes, to learn from your friend Ruby, you have the chance to become someone greater than Ozma ever was. You won't be just another Ozma, you are far too special for that, you will be the Best Ozma. Thousands of lifes and yours will be the greatest, the kindest, the wises. You will always be Oscar, and Ozma will be a part of you, not the other way around".

Oscar broke down crying and him and Jinn shared a hug. "How….how can you tell? You said you couldn't see the future".

"No, I can't sweetie. But you know how I know? Of all the people around history, you are the only one with a heart so big, you asked me if I was happy, and I'll always treasure that".

After a few minutes, Oscar recovered his composure, his tears washed away and a big smile on his face. Jinn looked at him proud and heart warmed. She glided away from him and stoop up with her hands holding her heart.

"Your friends will arrive soon; think you can endure a bit of boredom before they get here?".

Oscar stood up as well smiling at his friend. "Yeah, I can deal with it".

"Then I'll take my leave. You'll do great, I have no doubt of that".

"Thank you, Jinn".

"Oh, and Oscar?...I enjoyed our little chat. If you ever need to talk, just summon me again. But, let's keep it our little secret, ok?" Jinn said, smiling and winking at who might be her first and dearest friend.

With a last shared smile, Jinn turned into blue mist once more and returned back to her lamp, time returned to normal, the birds could fly once more, but now, in that lonely room in the island in the sky, stood a determine boy, with a destiny in mind and a path to follow. His legend was just starting.

"Hiieeee-Yaah!...AH! WHO KEEPS PUTTING THESE VASES HERE?!".

* * *

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Any critism is highly appreciated. Have a nice day and thanks for reading.**


End file.
